Admitirlo
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Estaba mal que pensara de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la novia de esa copia mal hecha, sin embargo, sus juicios morales eran diferentes a lo de los demás. Por eso debía admitirlo: La novia del Faker tenía un buen culo. (One-Shot)[SonAmyShad]


**Antes que nada, este One-shot esta localizado dentro de la serie " _Sonic Boom_ ". Intente lo más posible apegarme a las personalidades que se muestran en los personajes desde el punto e vista de esa serie. Debido a que Shadow, todavía no apareció en la serie, desidi mantenerle aquella personalidad característica que tiene en los juegos. **

**Se podría decir que este intento de pequeño fic es SonAmyShad. jaja xD**

 **NO dude en darme su opinión, y lamento si llega a tener algun error ortográfico o algo similar! :)**

 **Disfrute su lectura C:**

* * *

Sonic Boom © SEGA

* * *

 **Admitirlo**

* * *

Sus ojos color rubí, la vieron acercarse hacia ellos con rapidez, luego de haber destrozado alrededor de media docena de esas hojalatas. Nunca habían intercambiado palabra alguna, no que él recordara, pero se podría decir que aquella eriza, no le caí ni bien ni mal, inclusive le agradaba un poco por alguna extraña razón.

Quizás era porque ella jamás lo había juzgado como lo hacían sus amigos patéticos o jamás le había importado sus diferencias como para regalarle un dulce " _Gracias_ ", luego de que él llegaba para salvarles el trasero. Pero hasta él, que hablaba con ella poco y nada, se daba cuenta de sus cambios físicos.

Había crecido mucho. Lejos había quedado aquella niña chillona que una vez lo abrazo por detrás pensando que era ese erizo azul. Ahora en su lugar, había una eriza de curvas deliciosas, con una apariencia más juvenil y fresca, en conjunto con una mirada serena pero amable, que mostraba ciertos rasgos de madurez.

E inclusive, podía decir que si ella no fuera la novia del _Faker_ , podría permitirse socializar un poco con ella, sin dejar de lado su característica personalidad indiferente. Pero al fin y al cabo, llevarse bien.

Pero el hecho de que esa eriza sea la novia de su rival, su copia barata, era un punto en contra que tenía esa hembra. Le quitaba un poco aquel encanto característico que le permitió posar sus ojos en ella por una milésima de segundos.

—¡Déjamelo a mí, Sonic!— Dijo en una voz tan melodiosa que podría hacer tener un orgasmo hasta los mismos ángeles del infierno. Fue una milésima de segundos, pero tanto para él como para el erizo azul a su lado, fueron largos minutos que pudieron observar como ese vestido algo ajustado se subía un poco, revelando unas bragas color fucsia que escondía un trasero firme, redondeado.

Ella golpeo con su martillo aquel robot, rompiéndolo en dos, bajando con gracia al suelo, poso aquella tosca herramienta sobre su hombro, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y observar sonriente hacia los dos erizos que se habían quedado estético en su lugar. El negro con una mueca que rápidamente se trasformo en una sonrisa ladeada, mientras que el azul tratando de controlar aquel severo tic en su ojo derecho, asimilando la situación presentada y los espectadores de la misma.

A punto de preguntar que sucedía, el quejido de Tails a un lado, la hicieron correr hacia otra dirección, comenzando nuevamente con su masacre de maquinas. Siendo seguida por la mirada entrecerrada de Shadow y la mirada atónita de Sonic.

—Sabes _Faker_ …Tu novia tiene buen culo— Soltó sonriéndole pícaramente, notando como esa mirada verde lo asesinaba de manera lenta y dolorosa, aunque no le afectaba nada — Puedes prestármela un día si lo deseas, estoy seguro que le daré un mejor uso, que romper robot de Eggman…—No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cínica al ver como lentamente esas púas azules tomaban un color más oscuro y aquellos dientes chillaban con fuerza entre ellos.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate, hijo de puta— gruño roncamente, mientras aquella pañoleta color marrón comenzaba a menearse levemente ante el aura oscura que comenzaba a cubrirlo.

Lo ignoro para correr por aquella esmeralda que cargaba un robot enorme. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con esa copia, sin embargo, si le pedían volver a presenciar el espectáculo anteriormente presenciado, no dudaría en dejarla para más rato. Si bien esa eriza se notaba a distancia que aun no abandonaba ese enamoramiento por Sonic—Escondido tras una actitud más madura— eso no significaba que no estaba allí. Y de igual manera, aunque el Faker no lo quiera aceptar abiertamente, se notaba que se preocupaba por ella más que por cualquiera de sus perdedores amigos. Eso él mismo lo noto cuando se despertó luego de ser controlado por Lyris.

Ambos se querían mutuamente, así como una vez él quiso a Maria. Se cuidaban mutuamente, al igual que cuidaban a sus seres queridos, pero siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse entre ellos.

Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho, de que la condenada tuviera una figura digna de admirar. Él lo admitía abiertamente: El trasero de la novia del Faker, era una preciosura.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
